Eu quero você, Terada!
by Braunjakga
Summary: Chiharu volta de uma reunião de negócios e um passeio por Osaka. Ao chegar em casa recebe a tão esperada visita do engenheiro do estaleiro de seu marido, Terada Yoshiyuki. Terada busca aflito pela ajuda financeira da patroa para tratar a doença de sua jovem esposa. Quais as verdeiras intenções de Chiharu com aquele homem? - Chiharu&Terada


Eu quero você, Terada!

Escrita por Braunjakga

Songfic/One-shot para o aniversário da Chiharu Mihara

Publicada simultaneamente no social spirit e Fanfiction ponto net

Shipper: Chiharu/Terada

Sinopse: Chiharu volta de uma reunião de negócios e um passeio por Osaka. Ao chegar em casa recebe a tão esperada visita do engenheiro do estaleiro de seu marido, Terada Yoshiyuki. Terada busca aflito pela ajuda financeira da patroa para tratar a doença de sua jovem esposa. Quais as verdeiras intenções de Chiharu com aquele homem?

Gênero: Drama, Romance

Música: Ich will - Rammstein

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos.

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors!

Disclaimer: Chiharu Mihara e Terada Yoshiyuki não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, Sakura Card Captors seria como Naruto, Chiharu Mihara e os demais personagens teriam sua importância na história, ajudando a Sakurita! Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: Texto totalmente UA, baseado nos meus projetos loucos pra esses ships consagrados e nas minhas doses cavalares de Rammstein! Aproveitem!

Osaka, 23 de maio de 1870

 **( _Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut  
(Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt  
(Ich will) Ich will eure Blicke spüren  
(Ich will) Jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren_**

 _ **(Eu quero) eu quero que vocês confiem em mim  
(Eu quero) eu quero que vocês acreditem em mim  
(Eu quero) eu quero sentir seus olhares  
(Eu quero) eu quero controlar cada batida de coração**_

Era Meiji. O império do Japão passou por mudanças rápidas desde a acensão do imperador ao trono há dois anos. Os antigos kimonos masculinos, femininos e as getas deram espaço para calças, vestidos e sapatos. A música de orquestra ocidental entrava aos poucos nos antigos teatros kabukis, ferrovias eram construídas às pressas, cortando o território japonês com uma fina teia de aço que contrastava com o cinza das rochas e o verde da grama.

O Japão crescia a passos de titãs, muito em função das novas técnicas industriais trazidas pelos ocidentais, os novos conhecimentos, as novas pessoas. Aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e muito encaracolados, presos nas duas bandas da cabeça, dividindo-as em duas olhava para fora da carruagem preta que a conduzia até sua residência, admirada com o salto que o Japão e Osaka deram nos últimos tempos. Homens e mulheres falando alemão, francês e inglês circulavam pelas ruas, o número de carruagens havia aumentado, carruagens movidas a vapor para transportes de pesos maiores estavam sendo encomendadas ou produzidas nas fábricas japonesas. Os estaleiros de daquela cidade trabalhavam a todo vapor.

Essa industrialização toda e essa globalização precoce afetou até mesmo a mão de obra que conduzia sua carruagem, o pão que comia todas as manhãs e os negócios de seu marido, Yamasaki Takashi. Do antigo estaleiro de pesca que o marido possuía só havia restado os barcos velhos que o marido preservara como prova da existência desse passado remoto. Aliás, havia se casado com ele porque seu pai, Ichiro Mihara, dono de um estaleiro, havia simpatizado com o rapaz, graças a grande lábia e o talento para negócios que ele possuía. Não era uma questão de amor, era uma questão de negócios. Seu motorista, Syaoran Li, era natural de Hong Kong, na China. Syaoran se mudou pro Japão, aproveitando-se do crescimento que o país desfrutava, para juntar dinheiro e se casar com sua prima, Meiling Li, coisa que não conseguiria fazer rapidamente na China, empobrecida pela guerra do ópio. Faria seu pé-de-meia aqui e voltaria pra China o mais rápido possível. A prima, pra não ficar longe de seu noivo e ajudá-lo também, veio com ele no pacote. Trabalhava numa padaria próxima como padeira. Syaoran dormia com os patrões, mas nas folgas aproveitava para ver a noiva em sua pequena casinha alugada nos subúrbios de Osaka, onde costumava ficar o dia todo. Essa era a realidade dos imigrantes que, de alguma forma, ajudavam no crescimento japonês.

A carruagem chegou. As portas negras e altas de ferro da imensa mansão Mihara, construída totalmente em estilo ocidental por arquitetos europeus se abriam, emitindo um longo ruído grave que anunciava a chegada da sua ambiciosa mestra, Chiharu Mihara. O morotista fora um dos pedreiros que ajudara a construir a mansão. Por ter agradado a mestra, ser bonito e ter boa aparência, tornou-se seu servo particular. O motorista abriu a porta, fez uma reverência e a patroa adentrou o recinto.

 _ **(Ich will) Ich will eure Stimmen hören  
(Ich will) Ich will die Ruhe stören  
(Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht  
(Ich will) Ich will dass ihr mich versteht  
**_

 _ **(Eu quero) eu quero ouvir suas vozes  
(Eu quero) eu quero perturbar o silêncio  
(Eu quero) eu quero que vocês me vejam bem  
(Eu quero) eu quero que vocês me entendam**_

Chiharu entrou na mansão e foi prontamente atendida pela lavadeira e roupeira, Tomoyo, uma mulher de cabelos negros longos, pele branquíssima e olhos azuis-marinhos. Era natural de Osaka e ganhou a simpatia da patroa por ser cristã, saber costurar e cuidar de roupas. A moça sonhava em ter seu próprio ateliê como as francesas que a mestra sempre falava. A casa de Chiharu era imensa, tinha dois andares, o térreo e o primeiro. No salão de entrada, havia um imenso lustre de cristal trazido da Alemanha, duas escadas com tapetes vermelhos levavam os habitantes ao primeiro andar. Os andares de baixo eram reservados as inúmeras salas que a casa dispunha, de estar, de leitura, de jantar, a biblioteca, o quarto dos empregados, a cozinha, o escritório da patroa, o escritório do patrão, o quarto de serviços, o lavatório, o armazém. Fora dos limites da mansão estava o estábulo, a garagem e o quarto das ferramentas de jardinagem e de cuidados dos cavalos. Na parte superior da casa estavam os quartos de dormir, a capela e o oratório. Nenhum funcionário tinha permissão para subir, exceto se a chefe das faxineiras e a roupeira autorizassem, caso precisassem de ajuda. Quem fosse cristão estava autorizado a ir à capela e era bem-visto aos olhos da patroa. A mansão era um monumento à fortuna dos Mihara, um monumento ao enriquecimento súbito experimentado por aquela família desde a acensão do Imperador. Esse enriquecimento apenas aumentou o apetite devorador da patroa. Chiharu entregou a capa de pelo de tigre siberiano que usava à roupeira e é indagada por ela, quebrando o silêncio daquela mansão:

– Olá Tomoyo, como correu tudo até agora?

– Correu tudo bem mestra, a Maki já está preparando o almoço, e a…

Chiharu caminhou em direção à mesa que continha o lustre e o abajur próximos ao corrimão, atraída por uma mancha cinza que viu, passou os dedos sobre eles e exclamou furiosa:

– E a Sakura, Tomoyo? Onde está aquela imprestável quando se precisa dela na faxina?

– Mestra, por nossa senhora, não a culpe, ela estava fazendo faxina na cozinha e…

– E nada Tomoyo! Você pare de defender ela, viu? Ela deixou essa casa toda empoeirada e nem pra se explicar direito! SAKURA! – Chiharu deu um berro furiosa, buscando chamar a atenção da empregada.

No mesmo instante que é chamada, a encarregada de faxina aparece na frente da patroa, tremendo de medo:

– Si-si-sim dona Chiharu… o que aconteceu? – Disse Sakura com as mãos coladas ao corpo, tremendo. Sakura era uma menina de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes, até a altura do pescoço, tímida, franzina, natural de Tomoeda. Buscou emprego em Osaka para pagar o tratamento da mãe tuberculosa que havia deixado na cidade. Era sua única parente. O pai morrera faz três anos e seus dois irmãos morreram na guerra. Depois de tantas tragédias na vida, se apegou a fé budista da mãe e era uma faxineira de mão cheia. Tornou-se amiga de Tomoyo por ela ser parecida com a mãe na aparência.

– Sakura, passe os dedos por esse corrimão e essa mesa… o que você me diz?

Sakura passa os dedos pelo corrimão e diz amargurada para a patroa:

– Tem poeira mestra Chiharu… me desculpa por isso, eu já ia limpar, mas é que…

– Mais nada Sakura! Ou você limpa isso agora ou posso te mandar pro olho da rua! – Chiharu se aproxima da empregada, com os olhos sérios e assustadores, passando a mão pelo queixo da empregada, que engolia a saliva com preocupação – Você precisa ajudar a sua mãe, Nadeshiko, em Tomoeda. Não?

– Sim patroa, preciso do emprego, minha mamãe depende de mim. – Sakura respira fundo e faz uma cara séria – Agora mesmo, patroa! Vou chamar o Wei e o Kero pra me ajudar…

– Isso Sakura, vamos arrochar isso aí! Tomoyo, me siga, preciso fazer minhas orações e quero a sua companhia…

– Agora mesmo, patroa, mas antes, tem uma visita te esperando no escritório….

– Quem é?

– Terada Yoshiyuki, o engenheiro daquele estaleiro próximo ao estaleiro do seu marido…

– Terada? – Os olhos da patroa brilharam – Vou interromper minhas orações por enquanto. Vou falar com ele. Tomoyo, ajude Sakura na limpeza e… – Chiharu se aproxima da roupeira e sussurra em seu ouvido – Trate de fazer Sakura trabalhar, entendeu?

– Sim, mestra.

Tomoyo acena positivamente com a cabeça e parte para inspecionar o trabalho da faxineira. Chiharu vai ao escritório, ansiosa par se encontrar com o engenheiro. Todos os empregados vestiam roupas impecavelmente pretas. As empregadas vestiam um vestido e um avental, acompanhadas por um capuz preto com bordados brancos. Os homens usavam terno e paletó, camisa e gravata borboleta branca. Gravatas de cor ou outros tipos de gravatas só poderiam ser usadas pelo patrão e seus convidados. Era a forma de diferenciar patrões de empregados. A patroa e suas convidadas usavam vestidos longos europeus de seda, acompanhados de espartilhos. A própria Chiharu usava um vestido longo de seda feito na Alemanha. A patroa tinha uma predileção especial por tudo que vinha da terra dos teutos e sonhava um dia visitá-la no primeiro navio produzido pelos estaleiros da Mihara. Até mesmo Maki Matsumoto, a cozinheira, passou três meses lá para aprender tudo a respeito da sua culinária. Futuramente abriria uma cervejaria no Japão, mas agora precisava se concentrar no engenheiro que estava em seu escritório. Era seu desejo.

 _ **(Ich will) Ich will eure Phantasie  
(Ich will) Ich will eure Energie  
(Ich will) Ich will eure Hände sehen  
(Ich will) In Beifall untergehen**_

 _ **(Eu quero) eu quero suas fantasias  
(Eu quero) eu quero suas energias  
(Eu quero) eu quero ver suas mãos  
(Eu quero) eu quero me afogar em aplausos**_

 __Terada Yoshiyuki era um engenheiro de Tóquio, a capital do leste. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos negros, quase marrons. Se havia uma coisa que Chiharu odiava era a troca de capital. Achava Quito tão bonita. Terada trabalhava para seu marido, Yamasaki, como engenheiro encarregado da construção de navios. Fora antes funcionário do pai de Chiharu, ganhou a simpatia do velho e cursou engenharia nos Estados Unidos. Quando o velho morreu, voltou para o Japão e se casou com sua noiva, Rika. Casou-se com ela pois o casamento deles já havia sido "escrito nas estrelas" por suas famílias. Não amava a moça de início, mas simpatizou-se com ela por seu jeito frágil e simples. Gastara todo o dinheiro que possuía na mudança para Osaka e no casamento recente com Rika. Durante esse tempo, Rika adoeceu de uma doença misteriosa que os médios não conseguiam curar. Pensou em mandá-la para a América pra tratamento, mas com que dinheiro? Por isso, estava naquele escritório de paredes verdes e gravuras ocidentais penduradas na parede.

Chiharu olhava para o jovem homem com olhos duros, sérios, com uma pitada de gentileza no fundo deles. Tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa de mogno com uma chapa de vidro por cima dela. A luz que penetrava nas cortinas cinzas daquele recinto dava um ar sombrio àquele escritório. O rosto de Chiharu era fracamente visível para ele, e o dele perfeitamente visível para ela. Estar nas mãos de uma mulher era duro para ele, mas tinha que enfrentar a angústia e a vergonha dentro de si para salvar aquela mulher gentil que era sua esposa. Essa salvação passava por Chiharu:

– Dona Chiharu, acho que você já sabe o motivo da minha visita, afinal estive angustiado esse tempo todo no estaleiro por conta disso… e a senhora sabe bem… – Dizia Terada, com a cara encolhida, as mãos espremida nas coxas, esquivando-se de vez em quando dos olhares da patroa.

– Terada, posso te chamar assim? Não se preocupe, eu te entendo perfeitamente bem, se ia angústia que você está passando… é duro ter uma esposa nessa situação com uma doença que você nem sabe de onde veio… se é que veio de algum canto…

– Dona Chiharu, eu tenho certeza que essa doença tem uma explicação… eu só não seu o que é, nem os médicos daqui sabem… só sei que preciso sair daqui pra poder dar um tratamento adequado pra ela…

Chiharu se levantou da cadeira e sentou-se na beira da mesa, na frente de Terada. Retirou as mãos dele da coxa e começou a afagá-las entre suas mãos. Terada olhava surpreso com a atitude da patroa e ela não desgrudava os olhos dele, nem por um instante:

– Eu sei Terada, eu sei… o problema Terada é que nada é de graça… eu preciso de uma garantia que o dinheiro que eu investir no tratamento da sua esposa vai ter um retorno…

– Mas vai ter sim! Dona Chiharu, eu trabalho 16, 18 horas que for nos estaleiros, mas eu quero ver a minha esposa curada…

Chiharu puxou as mãos de Terada e ele se levantou. Ela agarrou a nuca do engenheiro, fazendo uma alça com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele corou com a atitude e ela continuou:

– Terada, não quero ver você se matando à toa. – Chiharu passou as mãos sobre o peito de Terada, sentindo a musculatura dele, baixando os olhos para o tronco dele, imaginando o que havia por trás daquelas roupas. – Não quero ver você como a sua esposa; eu quero ver você saudável, eu quero ver você feliz. – Chiharu sorriu, dando um leve tapa na face de Terada. Ele fica atônito.

– Dona… Chiharu… o que a senhora quer de mim…

– Eu quero você, Terada! Esse é o preço do tratamento da sua esposa…

Terada engoliu seco e continuou:

– Esse é um preço alto a se pagar…

– Nada é tão caro quanto a saúde humana…

Chiharu agarra a nuca de Terada e se prepara para dar "o bote" nele quando é interrompida pela roupeira, com suas batidas na porta:

– Dona Chiharu, o senhor Yamasaki chegou.

– Obrigada, Tomoyo. Avise-o que já estou terminando.

 _ **Seht ihr mich?  
Versteht ihr mich?  
Fühlt ihr mich?  
Hört ihr mich?**_

 _ **Könnt ihr mich hören?  
Wir hören dich  
Könnt ihr mich sehen?  
Wir sehen dich  
Könnt ihr mich fühlen?  
Wir fühlen dich  
Ich verstehe euch nicht**_

 _ **Vocês me vêem?  
Vocês me entendem?  
Vocês me sentem?  
Vocês me ouvem?**_

 _ **Vocês podem me ouvir?  
Nós te ouvimos  
Vocês podem me ver?  
Nós te vemos  
Vocês pode me sentir?  
Nós te sentimos  
Eu não entendo vocês**_

Terada e Chiharu se recompuseram, ela abriu a porta do escritório e os dois se encontraram com o patrão ao sair. Yamasaki Takashi era um homem de meia altura, nem tão alto e nem tão baixo, cabelos negros e curtos com uma leve franja nas laterais da testa e olhos tão puxados que raramente se via a cor deles, mas se sabia que eram bem negros. Terada e Chiharu cumprimenta o patrão. Terada saiu da mansão após dar um breve olá ao mestre e Yamasaki indaga Chiharu em tom de ciúmes e desconfiança:

– Era seu novo amante, Chiharu?

– Porque você pensa isso de mim, amor? – Chiharu segura a nuca do marido e dá um breve beijo nele.

– Porque você me dá motivos… você já reparou na forma como olha pra ele no estaleiro? – Oras carinho, eu adoro homens talentosos. Quando meu pai falou que ele estudou na América, me encantei por ele na hora!

– Você adora essas coisas ocidentais, não?

– E como! – Chiharu dá um selinho no marido.

– Por mim tudo ficaria como o tradicional! Até esse cristianismo é bizarro pra mim. Prefiro continuar rezando pra Buda que ele me atende… mas se o nosso imperador acha isso bonito…

– Carinho, não vamos falar de religião, eu quero saber de você… vamos, a Maki já fez nosso jantar… – Chiharu puxou o marido pelas mãos, levando-o para a cozinha. No meio do caminho disse ao marido:

– E o senhor, seu Yamasaki, não tem as suas amantes por aí não?

Yamasaki fez que não com a cabeça e respondeu:

– O ruim de casamento arranjado é isso, a gente nem consegue se apaixonar direito…

– Carinho… amor é uma coisa que a gente aprende com o tempo… a gente não se apaixona, aprende a amar… como eu aprendi a te amar…

Yamasaki sorriu com a afirmação da esposa e respondeu:

– Gosto dessa sua cara de pau…

– E eu gosto dessa sua lábia…

– Tá vendo como a gente aprende a amar? – Chiharu sorriu. Os dois partiram para a sala de jantar.

 _ **Ich will  
Ich will  
Ich will  
Ich will**_

 _ **Wir wollen dass ihr uns vertraut  
Wir wollen dass ihr uns alles glaubt  
Wir wollen eure Hände sehen  
Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen - ja**_

 _ **Eu quero  
Eu quero  
Eu quero  
Eu quero**_

 _ **Nós queremos que vocês confiem em nós  
Nós queremos que vocês acreditem em tudo de nós  
Nós queremos ver suas mãos  
Nós queremos nos afogar em aplausos sim**_

Depois do jantar dos empregados, Chiharu solicitou a presença de Syaoran no escritório. Era noite. Um abajur iluminava aquele recinto sombrio. Chiharu folheava um livro enquanto o motorista aguardava de pé na porta da sala, com ao chapéu nas mãos:

– Sente-se!

Syaoran obedeceu.

– Dona Chiharu, a senhora quer continuar com aquilo?

– Sim, Syaoran, encima da mesa tem mais um frasco daquela substância. Chegou hoje da Alemanha, mas estou tentando fazer ela aqui no Japão. Você sabe o que fazer, não? – Chiharu não desgrudou os olhos do livro de capa vermelha com o título em letras douradas que lia e continuou a andar com eles nas mãos pelo escritório. Aqueles passos e aquele frasco alaranjado enchiam o coração de Syaoran de angústia, porque ele sabia muito bem para que servia aquilo:

– A senhora quer que eu entregue o frasco pra Meiling pra ela fazer mais um daqueles "pães especiais" para a Dona Rika?

– Isso mesmo Syaoran! Se eu fosse mais nova e mais pobre, com certeza, eu teria me casado com você! – Chiharu retirou os olhos do livro que lia e os pôs no rosto assutado do seu motorista, admirada com a inteligência do rapaz. Syaoran pensava dentro de si que era mais feliz com a ciumenta e humilde da sua noiva do que com a megera da sua patroa ambiciosa. E como agradecia por ela ser sua noiva!

– Dona Chiharu… – Syaoran amassou o chapéu que usava. Suas mãos já suavam faz tempo – Se alguém descobrir a Meiling… ela está encrencada!

Chiharu fechou o livro, parou de andar e se sentou em sua cadeira, olhando para o motorista:

– Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Meiling, eu me responsabilizo por tudo Syaoran! Eu gosto de você, eu não faria nada de mal pra você ou pra sua noiva ou que prejudicasse você, e…

– E nada Mestra! A mulher já está doente, o povo vai começar a desconfiar, eles vão colocar a culpa da Meiling e…

Chiharu se levantou da sua cadeira e tocou as mãos suadas do motorista:

– Syaoran o que é isso? Que tom de voz é esse? Você ouviu o que eu te disse? Eu me responsabilizo por ela, ouviu? Você confia em mim Syaoran, você confia na palavra da sua mestra? – Chiharu tocou a face do motorista. Ele respondeu, sabendo que, de alguma forma, estava assinando sua sentença de morte:

– Con… Confio Dona Chiharu! Confio sim… ! – Disse Syaoran assustado, levantando-se da cadeira.

– Não parece Syaoran, não parece, depois de tudo o que eu te fiz, eu ainda sinto uma ponta de ingratidão da sua parte. Eu te tirei daquele trabalho braçal pra te dar cama e conforto; é assim que você me retribui? – Chiharu olhou para o motorista com olhos tristes, quase chorando. Syaoran respirou fundo e recompôs a cara séria que sempre tinha:

– Vou levar pra Meiling fazer o pão. Amanhã mesmo a dona Rika vai estar a beira da morte.

– Meu Syaoran lindo! – Chiharu abraçou o empregado – Algum dia te levo pra conhecer a Alemanha, eu, você, Meiling e o Terada, tá? Sabia que você fica mais lindo como vilão? Essa sua cara de bravo… – Chiharu tocou a face do motorista. Syaoran não demostra nenhuma reação. Dá um beijo na bochecha da mestra, coloca o frasco no bolso e se despede da patroa. Precisava entregar pra Meiling o frasco essa noite mesmo, o pão deveria estar pronto amanhã mesmo.

Dentro de si, Chiharu tinha a imensa sensação de vitória e de triunfo, sabendo que faltava pouco, muito pouco mesmo, para ter Terada em suas mãos. Dentro de si, Syaoran estava profundamente angustiado e preocupado com o que acabara de fazer. Estava envenenando Rika simplesmente para deleite de sua patroa. Ele sabia que, se alguma coisa desse errado, a corda arrebentaria para o lado mais fraco, o seu e da sua noiva. Será que Chiharu os salvaria? Quem poderia garantir que ela não colocaria a culpa nos dois quando a verdade fosse revelada? Que provas tinha para acusar a patroa? Ele não sabia de mais nada, só sabia que precisava entregar aquele frasco novamente para a noiva. Seu pulso acelerava, seus músculos se contraíam, sua respiração aumentava só de tocar naquilo. A única certeza que possuía era de que, se não continuasse a fazer aquilo, estaria no olho da rua com o nome sujo e o rabo preso. Voltaria para a China com a noiva com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, se é que voltaria vivo para lá. A coisa mais temível não era ser descoberto, era o que a sua patroa era capaz de fazer com ele e com a sua noiva se não tivesse as suas vontades atendidas.

CONTINUA…

Omedetou Gozaimasu Chiharu Mihara!

Anata no tanjoubi dakara!

 _ **Könnt ihr mich hören?  
Wir hören dich  
Könnt ihr mich sehen?  
Wir sehen dich  
Könnt ihr mich fühlen?  
Wir fühlen dich  
Ich versteh euch nicht**_

 _ **Könnt ihr uns hören?  
Wir hören euch  
Könnt ihr uns sehen?  
Wir sehen euch  
Könnt ihr uns fühlen?  
Wir fühlen euch  
Wir verstehen euch nicht**_

 _ **Ich will  
Ich will **_

_**Vocês podem me ouvir?  
Nós te ouvimos  
Vocês podem me ver?  
Nós te vemos  
Vocês podem me sentir?  
Nós te sentimos  
Eu não entendo vocês**_

 _ **Vocês podem me ouvir?  
Nós te ouvimos  
Vocês podem me ver?  
Nós te vemos  
Vocês podem me sentir?  
Nós te sentimos  
Eu não entendo vocês**_

 _ **Eu quero  
Eu quero**_

 **Notas finais: gente maravilhosa que me acompanha, eu tenho muito a falar sobre esse one-shot, sobre o papel da Chiharu, do Syaoran, da Meiling… enfim de todo mundo. O objetivo foi fazer dos personagens principais de SCC totalmente secundários e dar mais protagonismo para os secundários do canon de SCC. Ficou OoC, exceto o Syaoran. Esse exceto o Syaoran se tornou exceto mesmo, afinal ele é mais importante aqui do que o pobre do Yamasaki. Não me matem fãs do Syaoran, eu não quis fazer dele um vilão, mas sim uma vítima dos mandos e desmandos da Chiharu. Isso me lembra um pouco a sociedade que estamos e ao meu papel no mundo (quem nunca se sentiu como o Syao, fazendo uma série de coisas que não gosta e ainda por cima sendo o responsável por isso!) Vocês não sabem o quando eu simpatizei com o Syao desse one-shot… o verdadeiro vilão é Paola Chiharu Bracho Mihara! Hehehe! Por fim a origem desse one-shot foi a partir de uma nota que escrevi em um one-shot passado (no one do Eriol…) em que eu pensei em experimentar Yamasaki/Rika. Vai rolar mais deles aqui, mas… nos aniversários deles! Hehehe! Estou em um bom caminho pra isso, podem ter certeza! Essa história continua, no próximo niver, do Yamasaki, dia um de junho, hehehe!**


End file.
